A Thousand Miles
by CheeseBrger
Summary: Set 5 years after Zack's death. Cloud was sent on a mission. 3 years later , what happens when he is found out to be dead but he returns several years later? How will this change the plot? Clorith
1. Gone

"No Cloud! Don't go! I don't want you to go!" She cried. " I can't. It's compulsory for all SOLDIERS. I'm sorry Aerith." He whispered back before hugging her tightly. " I'm really sorry."

She cried. He felt tears threatening to fall. He turned away , sorrow engulfing him. He savoured her last hug before leaving....maybe forever. Cloud Strife wandered through the streets of Nibelhiem , carefully scanning the area before going back to his apartment. It seemed safe. _'SOLDIER sent me here for nothing.......' _Cloud thought before hearing someone shout , " LOOK OUT! " Everything else turned ablur.

Cloud woke up. Bright lights blinded him. After a while , he got used to the light. He didn't see the person he truly wanted to see after 3 grueling years. _'Who am I kidding? I bet she already has a family and has a child.' _ Cloud thought bitterly as tears clouded his vision. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to see Aerith. He wanted to see her badly. He tried to get up. However , pain struck his entire body. He groaned before falling back.

A nurse who was entering the room , saw Cloud's attempt at getting up. " Oh !Please stay put! " She pleaded. Cloud pretended that he did not hear her. " I'm going to see her." He said. " I'm going to see her whether you guys like it or not!" He shouted as he staggered towards the door. The nurse gave chase. However , Cloud continued walking. She grabbed him by the arm but he shoved her off.

Luckily , Cloud was still in his SOLDIER uniform. He stumbled over a few times but nevertheless could walk. A doctor caught him by the arm and dragged him back to his room. " I'm terribly sorry Mr Strife. You suffered a concussion , badly fractured your left arm and internal bleeding in your torso , from that car accident." He said , taking a deep breath. Cloud didn't feel any pain. He was too focused on seeing Aerith again. Her warm smile , her gorgeous eyes , and her beautiful brown locks swaying in the wind whenever she greeted him. He closed his eyes and smiled. He was brought to his oasis , his sancutary.

"You can be discharged in a few days. " The doctor adjusted his glasses before leaving Cloud in the room. He looked to his Buster Sword. It was still the same. However , when he looked at the sword , he closed his eyes and looked away in sorrow and disappointment. His friend , Zack Fair , died and gave him his sword , his dreams and hopes. But most of all....he left Aerith in Cloud's care.

Cloud slammed his free hand into the wall. The wall crumbled but his knuckles weren't even bleeding! Tears flowed freely down his face as his thoughts went back to Aerith. How he missed her! " I'm coming Aerith. I'm coming." He muttered before falling into a dreamless slumber.

Aerith , who was attending to her flowers as per normal , felt rain drops. She looked at the sky and it was turning dark. She seeked for cover before she got drenched. She suddenly felt a pang of pain thrust through her heart like an arrow. She wondered why.....and got her answer. "LETTER FOR MISS AERITH GAINSBOROUGH! " A voice suddenly shouted. A soldier was looking for her.

"Yes?" she replied meekly. " I am Aerith Gainsborough. " The soldier handed her the letter and suddenly saluted and bowed his head. He then ran away before he got drenched in the rain.

Aerith opened the letter......

**To be continued**

**Author's note : I'm sure you weren't expecting that right? Well , the contents of the letter will be known in the second chapter. Until then , I'll be seeing you!**

**Yours Faithfully**** , **

**Rai Lee**


	2. Come back to me

Aerith opened the letter.....not knowing the devastation that would depress her for a long time.

Her eyes started to water as tears began to fall freely down her cheeks as she read the following words:

_'Dear Miss Gainsborough , _

_We are deeply sorry to announce that SOLDIER 1st Class Mr Cloud Strife has died in battle. _

_Our deepest sympathy , _

_Shinra Co. / SOLDIER _

She read the letter over and over again. She couldn't and believe it."No....it can't be! Cloud told me he'll come back. He promised me! Come back Cloud! Come back to me!" She poor girl cried and cried. She even cried herself to sleep. Everytime she heard a sound which resembled anything like footsteps , she would instantly jolt up and stare out her door , wondering if Cloud was there....wanting to be welcomed back home.

The next morning , she felt the morning breeze , heard the happy birds chirping and tried to open her eyes. She whimpered quietly , as her eyelashes were stuck together due to her crying. But she managed to open her eyes. _' Why Cloud? WHY!? Why did you have to leave me?' _ She thought to herself bitterly. She bit her lower lip to refrain herself from crying. However , resistance is futile.

Her eyes started watering as all her thoughts went back on Cloud. His usual stoic face but replaced with a small smile or grin whenever he saw her, his blonde spiky hair that glowed like gold in the sun's rays and moon's radience , but most of all.....his beautiful sapphire orbs. They were so gorgeous yet comforting. She immediately stopped crying. _'NO! That is not what Cloud would want. He would want me to be happy. So I'll be happy.....happy for you Cloud.' _She thought before a small curve appeared on her lips.

Cloud groaned. He wanted to see her badly. He wanted her in his arms. He wanted..........he left the sentence hanging. Cloud remembered that Aerith might be married and have a family. However , he pondered.....it wouldn't hurt to visit right? After 3 years , will she still let him enter her life after all they been through?

He missed Aerith. The doctor said that his arm would take at least 8 weeks to heal. It would be too late! He needed and wanted to see Aerith immediately! He growled as he stared at the damaged wall with his fist mark on it. His blood boiled when he thought of who would be with Aerith. _'Wait a wouldn't be so unfaithful as to date another guy! I'm such a fucking bastard....I shouldn't think like that!' _Cloud wanted to smash his head until he felt satisfied but it wasn't the time to do it.

Aerith approached her church before heading towards the flower bed. She smiled as she picked up a pink rose. Aerith wondered. 5 years have passed. And yet , no sign of Cloud. The thought of Cloud made her eyes water again. Tears fell freely from her eyes.

_Flashback_

_Aerith was tending to her flower bed as usual before Cloud fell through the roof of the church. " Ow....." He moaned. She just giggled. " I just suffered a fall through a metal roof and you're laughing? You're mean!" He pouted. She just burst out laughing until she stopped. "Sorry , I-I-I just thought tha-that was funny." She laughed. Cloud patted his face with his hand. " Vain aren't you? " She teased. " No...I just had dirt in my eyes." Cloud retorted. _

_"Oh! I almost forgot. Are you alright?" She asked concernly. Somehow , Cloud was deeply intrigued by this girl. No...it wasn't her looks. It just was something that attracted him to her. Was this the girl that Zack talked about? Yup. No doubt. She was Aerith alright. She had beautiful brown locks , emerald orbs and a gorgeous smile. _

_He had told Cloud , " If you see Aerith , could you tell her I said hi?" _

_Cloud ran his hand through his hand when Aerith asked about Zack. " I'm....sorry. Zack....He...he didn't make it. " He choked. Memories of the fight entered his mind. Tears filled his eyes. He turned away before Aerith saw him cry. He quickly wiped the tears away. Aerith was shocked and engulfed in sorrow. She tried to speak but couldn't due to the lump in her throat. She tried to swallow it....but it was bitter. She hugged Cloud's shoulder and cried. He gently patted her head muttering , " That's it....let it all out. " _

_When she finally stopped crying and apologising for crying on Cloud's shoulder , he introduced himself to her. " I'm Cloud Strife. 1st Class SOLDIER." She shaked his hand and embraced him. He was very , very shocked by this gesture. _

_After a few months , Cloud and Aerith had started dating. Then one day , Cloud gave her a pink rose. " It'll look beautiful in your hair. But , if you want to grow somemore , I'll give you the seeds. " _

_End of Flashback_

Aerith groaned as she felt a kick in the stomach. She smiled , as she was 2 months pregnant with Cloud's child. " My dear child , I'm so sorry that you don't have a daddy like the rest of the kids." She said to her stomach before crying. The doctor had told her that it was a long term fertlistation. (I made that up.)

3 months later

A man sighed. " I hope she'll still let me in. Even though I didn't return for so long." He said to himself. He picked his bags and ran towards the exit of the airport.

Aerith , who was annoyed when Tifa asked to go with her , finally understood why Tifa wanted to come. It was getting late. A little sooner and dusk would arrive. Her belly was starting to show.

She walked through an alleyway , hoping that no one would get her. But , how wrong she was. A man came up to her and grabbed her wrists. She turned around. The man pinned her against the wall. He put his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams and cries for help. The man licked his cracked lips and whispered to her , " You're a fine one aren't ya? Ohhhh fiesty too! Me likey. " Aerith closed her eyes but opened them again as the weight of the man suddenly disappeared.

The spiky streaks of blonde reminded her. Her eyes widened. It was him! It was Cloud! After 5 years , he finally returned. "You fucking son of a bitch! What the fucking hell are you doing to my girlfriend!?" He shouted as he beat the living daylights out of the man. "You okay Aerith?" He asked , caressing her cheek. She just embraced him tightly.

"Welcome home Cloud." she said.

"It's great to be back home, Aerith." He replied , as he gave a sweet , short and chaste kiss.

**The End **

Author's notes: How did you like it? I hope it was nice! Oh right! I said 3 years right? However , I put it as 5 years because of 'several years later , he returns.' In my summary.

**Though…I didn't know where to put my 2 years….O.O **

**Anyway , I'm glad if you enjoyed the story! Prepare for Chapter 3 , Welcome Home.**

Yours Faithfully,

Rai Lee


End file.
